Upcoming Stories
This is a complete list of Ultima stories to be written soon by NickTheUltimaswordWielder and other authors. Stories by NickTheUltimaSwordWielder The Sucky Alliance 3: '''Zim, Toilenator, The Box Ghost, Killgore, and Control Freak are rivaled by a new super villain team called Team Pork Power with it members, Chuckles the Silly Piggy, Jack Spicer, Glowface, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and Abis Mal. The Sucky Alliance and Pork Power challenge each other in a tournament to see which super villain team is better. But two other teams also join in, The League of Evil (Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard, Ultimoose, Smoke, Pondscum, and the Puffin) and The League of SUPER Evil (Voltar, Red Menace, Dr. Frogg, and Doomagedon). Which team will win during this series of villainous challenges? '''Organization Kombat: '''While Maleficent leaves to go on a mission of her own, she makes the fatal mistake of leaving Pete in charge of everything. Everything seems to be going okay, until Pete accidentally releases an unknown power, called Combat Rage all throughout the castle. As a result, all the villains have an all out brawl trying to destroy everything and everybody they see. Can Pete undo what he has done before the Organization goes extinct? '''Zim's Best Plan Ever: Zim has a plan to ensure the total destruction of Earth to impress the Organization and even his leaders, the Almighty Tallest. But when something goes horribly wrong, Zim's best plan ever may endanger not only the Earth, but his entire race as well. And when Dib, GIR, Gaz, the Tallest, Professor Membrane, Tak, Sizz-Lorr, the Resisty, and Skoodge get involved, things are not going to be pretty. Will Zim prevent what he himself originally started? Chuckie's Wonderful Future: Based off of the Rugrats episode 'Chuckie's Wonderful Life'. After a magical object from the Organization falls into the wrong hands, Angelica becomes the obese ruler of the world. In an effort to stop this, Chuckie's Guardian Angel returns and tells him that the world without him may in fact become a reality. By taking him into the future, Chuckie must round up his old friends and somehow stop all of this from happening. The Sentinel Academy 2: Ed, Edd, and Eddy join the Academy in an effort to be even more popular with the cul-de-sac kids. However, this may prove more difficult than anticipated. Especially since a massive invasion on the Academy led by Taurus Bulba and Aldrin Klordane is in the works. The Coon vs The Society and Coon and Friends: Convinced that the Society is doomed (mainly because they allowed Coon and Friends to join despite the fact that he hates them), Eric Cartman aka, the Coon joins the Organization so that he can get rid of the Society and defeat the Organization by himself. Will Coon and Friends be able to stop him before he goes too far? The Society Scouts: The Society's most elite soldiers embark on their neverending quest to stop the Organization in their many territories that are their worlds. The Madagascar Penguins, The Manhattan Clan Gargoyles, and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles would need to join forces to stop all of these opposing threats. Untitled Story About Team 36: The women of the Society join forces to stop a group of female villains from attacking their male friends. Untitled Kung Fu Panda/Teen Titans Crossover: Tai Lung joins forces with the Titan's villain, Katarou to control the minds of the Furious Five. While the Teen Titans have their hands full fighting them, Po must try and stop the two villains. But will he succeed? Untitled Disney Princess Story: Prince Phillip and Prince Charming are both captured by Maleficent and Lady Tremaine. Wishing to rescue their princes, Cinderella and Aurora take matters into their own hands. When Flora, Fauna, Merrywhether, and the Fairy Godmother also fall victim to this team-up, the two princesses take their wands and prepare to battle their worst enemies. Untitled Story About Mushu: When the small Chinese dragon, Mushu embarrasses himself in a fight due to his size, he seeks the help of some of the scientists to try many of their gadgets that able to allowing him to grow ten times his original size. At first, his new size allows him to mow down any villain he comes across. But size and strength is not enough, especially when he has to face the reality bending dragon, Discord. Untitled Tommy/Kimi Story: The plot is not yet known. All that is know is that the story will revolve around Tommy and Kimi confessing their feelings for each other. Heroes vs Villains: M Rated Scuffles: 'In this special HvV story, three fights featuring characters from very mature and adult cartoons will be written. The three fights include. . . *Ren (''Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon) vs Dr. Satan (The Haunted World of El Superbeasto) *Gary Johnston (Team America: World Police) vs Saddam Hussein (South Park: Bigger Longer and Uncut) *Woldoor Sockbat (Drawn Together) vs The Great Mighty Poo (Conker's Bad Fur Day) Note: This story is to be written seperate from Heroes vs Villains to avoid conflicting with the K+ rating. Stories by Other Authors Crossover4 '''Villainous Minds: A what-if Fic taking place after The Society wins the war. The BAU is called in by Nick and asked to help The Society catch criminals plaguing the various universes. DoktorK Untitled story about Olimar and Pikmin: To save the Pikmin's homeworld from destruction, Olimar unites various heroes together to take on the forces of Chairmen Drek. TemhotaTech The Ultima Anima Saga Ultima: Origin of Darkness Category:Stories